Natsumi
by Atori-chan
Summary: Desde que había nacido, ella era el ojito derecho de todos. Nadie se resistía a aquella hermosa criatura, hija de Yamato y Sora.


**SUMARY: **Desde que había nacido, ella era el ojito derecho de todos. Nadie se resistía a aquella hermosa criatura, hija de Yamato y Sora.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari; Taichi x Mimi

**Género:**_ General y Humor_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANS DEL SORATO CON MENCIÓN ESPECIAL A:**_

_**L.I.T, Antotis, SoraSofi, AmaiDo, LordPata, MederiaSS, Alexeigirl, Kourny, Gaby Chanii**_

* * *

_**NATSUMI**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Cuando un niño nace, se produce el famoso dicho del "Milagro de la vida". Pero cuando ese niño que nace es el primero de su generación, el milagro es inmenso dentro del círculo que rodea a sus progenitores. Y si aquella niña parecía heredar los genes físicos del padre, no había nadie que se librara de babear ante aquella criatura tan hermosa.

Dentro del seno familiar, cada uno tenía su respectiva perspectiva.

Los abuelos paternos de la recién nacida, eran los que más la consentían y los que apartaban sus respectivos trabajos, para ir corriendo y contemplar la criatura que se parecía más a ellos, que a la familia de la madre. Al haber tenido solo varones, el nacimiento de una niña les resultaba algo tan especial, que la trataban literalmente como una princesa. No había día en que Hiroaki abandonase su tosca cara seria y se le cayera la baba al contemplar a aquella niña tan parecida a su hijo mayor, donde muchas veces tenía que discutir con él, incluso con su ex esposa por tener más tiempo a la niña en brazos. Luego, cuando le tocaba el turno a Natsuko, la sensación de volver a tener un bebé entre sus brazos, le producía cierta melancolía, pero sobre todo emoción. Aquella niña tan idéntica a Yamato, donde Natsuko se había perdido toda su fase de crecimiento al haber vivido separados, tenía un nombre con la misma raíz que el suyo, Natsumi. Un nombre escogido por su hijo, dando la indirecta de que muy en el fondo, Yamato apreciaba a su madre. Cuando lo supo por boca de su nuera Sora, las lágrimas de emoción habían caído irremediablemente, al ver que su hijo mayor ya había dejado de guardarle aquel rencor que había sentido de pequeño por no haberle llevado cuando se había divorciado de Hiroaki.

Como último integrante de la familia Ishida/Takahashi, se encontraba Takeru, quizás el peor de todos. Si los padres del chico corrían volando y discutían por la posesión de la niña, es que no se daban cuenta de que Takeru se aprovechaba de dicha pelea para sacar a la niña de los brazos de quién estuviera y hacerle caritas graciosas, que a Natsumi le encantaba y reía con ganas. Los tres componentes de la familia Ishida/Takahashi, cuando se percataban, solo podían observar con cierta envidia al más pequeño y como él, prepotente como el Ishida que muy en el fondo era, les decía que Natsumi se lo pasaba mucho mejor con él que con ellos. Pues una cosa era babear, sentirse melancólica o admirarla con adoración como hacían ellos, pero otra muy distinta a hacer caritas tontas, que solo el más pequeño de la familia podría hacer debido a su naturaleza alegre y espontánea.

Por supuesto, que la cosa no terminaba ahí. Takeru como buen tío que era, aparte de hacer también como el resto, consentirla y comprarle ciertos juguetes que hasta los cinco años no podría usar, se ofrecía voluntario a sacarla de pasear y alimentarla. Eso provocaba alguna que otra consecuencia. Si ya el atractivo era grande en aquel joven de veintidós años, sumarle una hermosa niña en sus brazos y cuidándola con todo el cariño posible, eran un complemento perfecto para llamar la atención de todas las mujeres que habían por el parque.

En el otro bando familiar, estaba la familia Takenouchi.

Si la familia Ishida se peleaba por la posesión de tener a la niña, la familia Takenouchi lo hacía cuando ellos no estaban. Pues dos contra cuatro, era una derrota asegurada. Era por eso, que se las ingeniaban para visitar a su hija y yerno, cuando no se encontraba la familia Ishida/Takahashi. Por esa razón, se habían confabulado con la digimon de su hija para que les avisara cuando los Ishida se marchaban y así aparecer ellos después.

Haruhiko era el primero en pasar y correr para ver a su nieta, perdiendo la educación de saludar a su hija y a su yerno. Primero sería aquella niña, que aunque dijesen que físicamente se parecía al padre, en carácter era igual de tranquila que su madre cuando había nacido, por lo que tenía el presentimiento que había heredado el atractivo de Yamato pero la personalidad de Sora.

Inmediatamente, aparecía Toshiko para regañar a su esposo por asfixiar a la niña y enseñarle cómo debería cogerla. Tanto tiempo sin tener un hijo, había hecho que a Haruhiko perdiera la costumbre de tratar con un bebé, pero nunca en la que se llamaba madre. Cuando Toshiko lograba quitar a Natsumi de los brazos de Haruhiko, comenzaba lo que para Sora era un suplicio. Su madre comenzaba con una recomendación tras otra. Que si debía cambiarle el pañal, que si debía tener cuidado al darle el biberón, que si impidiera que viera algún partido de fútbol, que la vistiera con aquellos vestidos de princesas Disney que ellos les compraba, en vez de pantalones y así seguía en una lista interminable. Sora sabía que su madre se lo decía para que Natsumi no creciera como una marimacho como lo había sido ella en su niñez, pero también sabía que si se lo decía era porque como cualquier madre primeriza, ella era una novata a su lado, y todo consejo del maestro era más sabio que el del discípulo. Pero tras los seis meses desde el nacimiento de Natsumi, Sora había aprendido a cómo interpretar el llanto de su pequeña, y saber cuándo tenía hambre o cuando tenía el pañal mojado.

Sin embargo, damas y caballeros, esta historia todavía no ha terminado.

Si en el círculo familiar, se las apañaban para mimar y tener en brazos a aquella criatura, es que sus amigos más cercanos hacían lo mismo, pero a su manera.

Gabumon y Piyomon eran los que tenían más ventaja, puesto que vivían con sus queridos compañeros humanos. Aunque era verdad que Piyomon se había confabulado con los padres de Sora, es que ellos ignoraban que la digimon rosácea dejaba un pequeño respiro para poder observar ella misma a aquella hermosa niña que sonreía tan dulcemente que le parecía estar viendo a una mini Sora. Mientras Sora y Yamato comentaban entre sí sobre los padres del chico ante su trato hacia Natsumi, Piyomon se encargaba de verla en la cuna, jugar con ella y cantarle melodiosamente.

Gabumon, aunque también le mostraba su afecto, lo hacía cuando no había nadie delante. Debido a su personalidad algo introvertida, se aprovechaba de cuidarla en las noches, cuando todos dormían apaciblemente. Cuando Natsumi despertaba como cualquier otra niña pequeña incapaz de dormir las nueve horas seguidas, se acercaba de inmediato para mecerla y tranquilizarla con un cariño y una ternura que nadie sospecharía que residía en aquel digimon de tipo solitario. A opinión del digimon, quizás Natsumi hubiera heredado la personalidad dulce de Sora, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo con Yamato, veía que algo de la personalidad de Yamato también había sido heredada. Solo esperaba que del digihuevo que la niña tenía, naciera un digimon de su mismo tipo. Aunque si salía una especie de mini Gabumon en versión femenina, ya se imaginaba lo imposible que le resultaría ocultar su cariño y ternura excesivos. Estaba convencido que al igual que los padres de su amigo, se pelearía con Piyomon por consentir y cuidar a la pequeña digimon.

Por último, y por supuesto no podían faltar los padrinos de Natsumi, Taichi y Mimi, los mejores amigos de Yamato y Sora.

Intuyendo que los padres de la pareja se tomarían a mal si escogiesen a una pareja de abuelos como padrinos, Yamato y Sora habían optado en que Takeru y su novia Hikari fuesen los padrinos de Natsumi. Pero las protestas no habían tardado, siendo lideradas por Taichi y Mimi, sintiendo unos terribles celos de que hubieran propuesto a Hikari como madrina, cuando ellos eran más cercanos. Aún así, si dependían de los lloriqueos de sus mejores amigos para cambiar de opinión, es que desconocían que los Takenouchi y hasta los Ishida se sentían de la misma manera. Los Ishida, por saber que su hijo pequeño, el que se aprovechaba de las circunstancias, fuera el segundo padre de la niña. Mientras que los Takenouchi porque un Ishida fuese el afortunado. Como Takeru y Hikari no estaban oficialmente casados, ambas partes aprovecharon para meter algo de cizaña, alegando de que una simple relación de pareja podría romperse en cualquier momento, y que los padrinos tenían que ser una pareja casada. Decían todo eso, para impedir que Takeru fuese el padrino de Natsumi.

Sin duda, aquel comentario había dolido a Takeru por pensar algo ridículo cuando sus propios padres se habían separado estando casados. Un pensamiento que tanto Yamato como Sora compartían. Pero con la presión de Taichi y Mimi apoyándolo y la familia dándole una y otra vez la lata con el tema, cuando venían a ver a Natsumi, no habían tenido más remedio que ceder. Eso sí, Yamato y Sora le habían prometido a Takeru que sería el padrino de su próximo hijo, pero que entonces, debía espabilarse y pedirle matrimonio a Hikari.

Con ello, Taichi y Mimi como pareja de casados que eran, habían resultado ser los vencedores. Una victoria que consolaba a los padres de Yamato y de Sora, ya que al menos, ninguno del bando contrario, tendría un segundo derecho para poder ver y cuidar de Natsumi más a menudo.

Pero claro, aunque Taichi y Mimi fuesen un matrimonio que se llevara a las mil maravillas, cuando se trataba de la pequeña Natsumi, discrepaban. Taichi pretendía que su ahijada se convirtiera en una futura futbolista, ya que estaba convencidísimo de que había heredado el talento deportivo de su madre. Mimi, por el contrario, la apartaba de todo lo que supusiera sudar la camiseta, y se encargaba de vestirla con los carísimos vestidos y lacitos rosas que compraba casi todos los días.

Las discusiones de Yamato con Taichi de que dejara de convertir a su princesita en un chico, no se comparaba con las de Sora contra Mimi, para que dejase de vestir a su niña como si fuera una pija.

Era en esos momentos, cuando Yamato y Sora se arrepentían por haber elegido a Taichi y a Mimi como padrinos de su pequeña. Menos mal que pronto nacería el hijo de los Yagami, y así dejarían de convertir a su pequeña en lo que ellos querían por mero capricho. Pues si algo querían Yamato y Sora, era que Natsumi creciese libre sin tener que seguir los estereotipos impuestos de las niñas de su edad o influenciada por terceros para que hiciera lo que a otros le gustaban.

Así lo tenían decidido.

Yamato y Sora se ocuparían de proteger su mayor tesoro para que creciera como ella desease. Después de todo, confiaban en que sería una muchacha fuerte y al mismo tiempo dulce con todos los que la rodeaban, porque ella era la hija de Yamato y Sora, Natsumi Ishida, querida y consentida por todos.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Realmente me encanta este personaje, y creo que ya debe notarse, pues ya hice un fic exclusivo de ella. Ahora, con una perspectiva distinta de los que la rodean cuando nació, donde yo, con tanto sobrino que tengo, sé cuánto se le cae a uno la baba cuando nace un niño precioso. Y claro, luego comenzamos a compararlo, y en el caso de Natsumi que sacó el físico de Yamato y la personalidad de Sora, eso debe llamar muchísimo la atención.

Pues este fic, fue hecho en un día y con mi cariño para todos los fans del sorato, en especial a los mencionados más arriba. Que viva el día del sorato, porque esta pareja es la única que tiene más de un día propio. Ésta en la que comenzaron juntos y el día del amor y la amistad. Tenemos más de un motivo para celebrar esta pareja.

Por último, desearos a todos un _**Feliz día del Sorato**_, Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, porque no volveré a publicar/actualizar hasta el año que viene. Eso sí, pienso ser más organizada para este año que entra y así poder terminar con varios fics. Aprovecho, para que me digáis en vuestro review qué fic o fics queréis que actualice. Recordad que siempre valoro vuestra opinión.

Muchos besos a todos y hasta el año que viene.

'Atori'


End file.
